The overall objective of this project has been the epidemiological study of osteoarthritis or degenerative joint disease of the hand. Specifically, this project deals with: 1) the joint-digit prevalence of the disease; 2) its familial aspects; 3) its bilateral symmetry; 4) its association with selected physiological and anthropometric variables; and, 5) longitudinal changes in prevalence of the disease.